


Backyard Blowout

by Hllangel



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hllangel/pseuds/Hllangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is a bit too fond of fireworks, and Danny questions his life choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backyard Blowout

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [The New Pub](http://thenewpub.livejournal.com/), Round 2, 6/25/2011

"Only you, Steven." Danny considers finishing the thought out loud, but there's too much to say, and Steve is already giving him the _kicked puppy_ face, which Danny is half sure he does on purpose. Either that or he just doesn't realize that he can make a face like a kicked puppy. But the point is that Danny falls for it every time and shuts up.

"Did you want --"

"No, I did not want. I never want. I never want a backyard barbecue with Rachel and Grace and my _entire family who are visiting me here for the first time_ to turn into a fireworks show without the fireworks and _all the explosions_! You are uninvited to everything."

Danny can almost literally see the thoughts flying across Steve's face as he tries to figure out how best to respond. "What about Chin and Kono? They're the ones who brought the sparklers."

"They brought sparklers. You brought fireworks. Which you set off in the middle of the day. When it's still _light_ out, which defeats the purpose of the fireworks. And if you say that the real purpose is the explosions I will shoot you. Somewhere painful."

"It's not that bad," Steve protests. "No one's bleeding."

Danny pinches the bridge of his nose. Of course that would be his criteria for it. They don't need an ambulance or a medevac so they're all perfectly fine. "My daughter is most likely afraid of fireworks for life. My Ex-Wife is about to file a restraining order to keep you away from Grace, which will keep me away from her because you are _always here_. Not to mention that my parents are probably going to offer to pay for me to move back to Jersey. Which, come to think of it, is a good thing, so thank you."

"I'm sorry, Danno."

He's not wearing the kicked puppy face anymore, he's moved on to something else, something that most likely is unintentional, or if it isn't, it's something that he thinks Danny can't read, which is utter bullshit, and Steve really should know better by now.

"Go clean up the yard, McGarrett. And try not to blow up anything else."

Steve goes, and Danny goes to talk to his family and somehow convince them that while Steve may be ridiculously dangerous to others, has a really bad habit of liking things that go _BANG_ , and knows way too much about how to make seemingly innocuous objects explode, he's good for _Danny_ and that's all that matters.

"Is Uncle Steve in trouble again?" Grace asks when Danny finds them in the living room.

"Yeah, Monkey, he is. Why don't you take Uncle Chin and Auntie Kono and go help him while I talk to Granny and Grandpa, yeah?"

Danny stays silent for a moment, wanting his parents to say something first.

"You're happy here, aren't you?" his mom asks.

"Yeah," Danny admits. "I am."


End file.
